Sprig's First Break Up
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After coming home from a date with his crush Ivy, the Plantars notice a change in Sprig's behavioral patterns. Anne and Polly look to see what's up with him, and hope to get him to open up.


**BTW, I'm not counting the break up in Cursed! because Sprig and Maddie were never really 'together' and it was for her father's dough. **

Hair gelled back, check. Flowers, check. Breath spray, check. Mints from Anne, check. Sprig gave himself one last look in the mirror, clicking the finger guns to his reflection "Yep, that's a handsome frog boy." he then burst out of the bathroom and slid down the stair railing, "I'm ready for my first date with Ivy!" he shouted as he landed in the living room.

"QUIET! JERSEY BEACH IS ON!" Polly shouted as she, Hop Pop, and Anne were watching what Anne's world calls a 'reality show' about celebrities in this place called 'New Jersey' on the human's phone.

Anne excused herself from the couch and approached her froggy bestie, "Okay Sprig, this your first step on the road with the love of your life. Just got make it past the first date as boyfriend and girlfriend and the rest will come naturally. Are you sure you're ready for it?" Anne asked as she kneeled down to his height and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm positive Anne, I studied all day with the material you gave me. THIS WILL BE GREAT!" he said as he bounced over to the door.

"I SAID QUIET! I CAN'T HEAR THE PROBLEM HERE! He's a beefcake." she whispered lightly.

"Don't stay out too late!" Hop Pop called out.

"I WON'T!" Sprig said as he went out the front door.

(Later)

The Plantars were now on the dining room table playing go fish, "Got any threes?" Anne asked. Just then the door burst open, and Sprig came in with the biggest smile on his face.

"HI FAM!"

"Wow, someone looks happy." Anne commented with a smirk, "How'd the date go?" she asked, wanting to hear the details of his first real outing with a girl that doesn't have dolls of other people.

"Amazing!" Sprig replied. "We went to Stumpy's for squid surprise, we went to the theater, fought a giant snadger, we broke up, and now I'm here." he recalled how the night went on.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Anne turned her attention to the game, "Now I believe Polly was about to- WAIT WHAT!" Anne shouted when she realized that Sprig said something about breaking up.

"WHAT!" Polly yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY RETIREMENT FUNDS! WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~" Hop Pop comically fell to the floor crying.

Anne flung herself to her little frog buddy, "Why? What happened? I thought things we tight!" Anne exclaimed, but Sprig placed a finger on her mouth before she had a panic attack.

"Relax, Anne. I'm okay, it was totally mutual. We just found out that we weren't really 'dating' frogs, besides we're only kids." he calmly explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be up in my room playing with my action figures." Sprig said before heading up the stairs.

Anne just looked on with in wonder, "Wow, Sprig's taking this surprisingly well. First break ups are always the hardest, this girl from my school back home broke up with this guy, and she wasn't the same since."

"We Plantar's had to deal with hardships all the time, I still remembered when my wife left after his father left the house. It was dark Sunday evening, but I've long moved on since then." Hop Pop said.

"Yeah, Sprig's never one to let negativity bring him down. Just last year he didn't cry once when his pet scarab got sucked in a vacuum- I mean ran away!" she said hesitantly before giving the shifty eyes, "I'm going to bed!" she hopped away, leaving a confused Anne and a sweaty Hop Pop.

-With Sprig-

The boy was sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of Ivy Sundew and him at the Firefly Dance. Though it was uncomfortable wearing that ridiculous outfit, it started his path to loving her. He gently rub a finger over the frame as a single tear rolled down his eye, but you have to move on. He placed the picture on the shelf, facing down before hopping into his hammock bed.

**end of chapter 1**


End file.
